Katie's story: A week with BTR
by Live.LoveAuslly.Lol
Summary: When Katie is left to mansion sit with the boys awkardness occurs and a suprise couple.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first fanfic so please go easy on me I know Katie's a bit OCC but she is older. Thanks I hope you like it.  
**

Preface:

So what if Katie was actually only a year younger than Kendall and his friends.

So if in the episode of BTR mansion sitting mama knight let Katie go with the boys. What would have happened instead? Would Katie and James get along and what would happen if some awkward situations popped up?  
That includes some people sharing the same bed with other people they were not particularly comfortable with.

Funny romance that's what.

Chapter 1

"Mom, you let Kendall go why won't you let me" Katie begged to her mom.  
"That's because you're too young to be in a house full of 16 year old boys on your own." Mama Knight stated.  
"But mom you're hardly ever home so I have to deal with those stupid idiots all day." Katie whined.  
I'll have to use the puppy eyes , they work like a charm every time, thought Katie. But mama knight was not having that. She stood in front of Katie and held her ground. Soon enough though she will let me, she has never resisted the puppy eyes before, Katie smirked in her head.

As Katie suspected Mama was softening up like butter.  
"Alright, I'll let you have this one. I guess it is for the better, you know, a woman in the house to keep things in order."

As Mama said this, the boys walked in.  
"Hey mom, what were you saying about a woman or something?" Kendall asked as he looked around in confusion. You have no idea thought Katie, I'm going to make this week a total prank week  
"Well Kendall, your little sister is coming with you to Gustavo's mansion. I figured you could use some help with the cleaning." Oh damn, thought Kendall.  
"Mom we won't have any fun with Katie there." Kendall exclaimed.  
"Deal with it Kendork." Katie sassed.  
"Alright you to stop that or neither of you will be going to the mansion." Mama Knight said, clearly annoyed at the immaturity of her children.  
Kendall and Katie meanwhile where bickering about who started it.

The boys just sat there looking at the argument all thinking, this is going to be one heck of a long week.

**Thanks for reading and I hope you can .lol**


	2. Sleeping arrangements and a monster cat

**A/n: Hey guys this chapter is going to be the start of them going to the mansion and the sleeping arrangements.  
P.S I don't own BTR I wish I could though **

Chapter 2:  
So when they arrived at the mansion all of them balked at the humungous statues and then looked up and saw four stories of hallways.

James POV

I looked around and my eyes landed on the most beautiful thing in the house… Katie. I'll admit it I fell in love with Katie the first time I saw her. As we grew up I kept falling hardeer and harder for her. For some reason she never really noticed me though who would not notice the James (jazz hands on the face).  
Everyone just looked at me and turned away. I guess they are used to the face and all its beauty. I walked into the house. Mama Knight said "James don't break anything and Carlos you need to listen to this. Don't break a thing.  
Katie said "Mom you don't need to worry I'll knock common sense into their brain. Even though they didn't have any before."  
"Hey!" Logan said clearly pissed. He is the smart one. But we can be smart.  
As soon as I said this Carlos went running screaming about a shaved cat monster. Oh well, at least we have the looks. Who needs brains when you have the face?

When Mrs Knight left Katie said we needed to do the sleeping arrangements. So all the boys get one bed and Katie gets the best bed downstairs.  
"I don't like sleeping with the other guys, they move around too much." I said. I need to look my best at all times. You never know when you have to get up and who you'll see.  
"Aw really James just try, I am not sleeping with you!" Katie's eyes widened and she blushed when she realised what she said. I just stood there and looked down.  
Kendall decided then to say something "NO! James can't sleep in our bed, he hogs the bed. And plus Katie would beat him up if he tried anything. So you too can share a bed."

Katie's POV

I can't believe Kendall would say that. Of course I would have to share a bed with the guy I just happened to have a crush on for 2 years!  
I just glared at Kendall. Then I looked at James with his hand on his neck. Carlos was running around the house. Then he hid behind me.  
"Carlos what are you doing?" I asked  
"Do you see it too. The shaved cat monster." Carlos shivered.  
I saw the thing. I'm sure that is a mutant thing. It's got a crazy look in it eye. After a very awkward silence the thing began hissing. That is when it attacked and we ran like headless chickens away from the crazy spitting thing.

**A/n Well I hoped you liked it and how the cat made an appearance.  
I hope you can review thank you. .lol.**


	3. In the morning

The first day

**A/n Sorry about not writing for a while. Things have been pretty hectic with Easter and my internet acting stupidly.  
I'm considering making this into an m rated story. Tell me what you think.  
I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 3: day 1 **

Katie's POV

When we eventually got to bed after the 'monster cat episode' which is what Logan dubbed it to be. Basically all that happened was we ran around like headless chickens and the cat eventually got bored of scaring the shiz out of all the boys. So when we came upstairs it was really awkward to know that you're going to be sharing a bed with the pretty boy of BTR.  
"SO… Katie which side of the bed do you want?" James said smirking while wiggling his eyebrows.  
"You go right, I go left, no touching." Katie demanded. "I'll put pillows in the middle of the bed."

"Katie, why would you want to put pillows between me and you Katie? You know you want to touch (jazz hands) the James." James said conceitedly.  
"James, you seriously want me to beat you don't you. As for your proposition, I'm sure that Kendall wouldn't mind hearing that." Katie sassed. The look on James face was hysterical, like a deer in the head lights. Then he regrouped himself.  
"You know that you didn't answer my question." James laughed.

And with that snide comment I charged at James head first and he fell over. Bulls eye. Logan had chosen to walk into the room at that point. I'm fairly certain that I was on top of James and it did not look like I was fighting him.  
"Umm ermm well uhhh just checking umm ok urrrrr bleep blap bloop." Logan stuttered nervously.  
"Logan it's not what it looks like, James just got me mad so I attacked him. Logan wait up."  
"Ok I'll just be going remember Kendall is downstairs. So umm bye guys."

James bellowed with laughter.  
"Katie bear, you didn't have to jump me I would have happily obliged." Next thing I know James was holding his cheek.  
"Mention this again and you're dead." I harrumphed angrily.  
I jumped on the bed (separated by the pillows) and fell asleep.

The next day

I woke up with something hard pressing against my back and someone's arm wrapped around m y waist. Wait a second. I'm not in my bed. So I did what any girl would do in that situation. I screamed and jumped from the bed. James sat up groggily  
"Why'd ya scream Katie? It is so early."  
I breathed a sigh of relief, was just James. Hold the phone. I told him not to touch me.  
"James David Diamond, I told you not to touch me. And what was that hard thing…"  
I trailed off and actually looked at James. I'm never going to let this one go. Mini James stood to attention. I saw James looked down and saw what I was gapping at. I swear that is the reddest I have ever seen James. He ran off into the bathroom as quick as lightning.

The rest of the boys ran in with baseball bats and they were all in their pyjamas. Kendall was wearing this ridiculous ducky onesie get up.  
"Nice PJ's Kendall" I laughed.  
"Katie why'd ya scream? It's so early and excuse me my hair is not the one that looks like a birds nest so don't you diss my ducky PJ's."  
Meanwhile in the bathroom…

James POV

Oh I am damned aren't I. I'm gonna die, Katie's gonna kill me. That was so embarrassing, to see the look on her face. I'll have to do something so she'd forget that ever happened. I was as red as a tomato.  
Pull yourself together James. You are a strong independent man*. Forget it ever happened and put on some Cuda man spray.

When I came down to the kitchen I saw the devil cat sleeping. Carefully I stepped around that thing with hair problems. The guys and Katie where sitting at the kitchen table eating pancakes.  
"Why didn't you guys tell me you were having pancakes? I'm starving." I pouted.  
"I think you had a problem you needed to sort out and don't pout it's just weird." Katie deviously smiled at me.

Ignoring the devious smile I sat down next to Katie and teased her all through breakfast. What? I heard from somebody if you tease a girl they'll know you like them. So far no signs of her warming up to me.

Katie's POV

James kept teasing me all through breakfast with his beautiful smile and…wait a second Katie you're supposed to be getting revenge from this moring embarrassing moment. I swear if there is the boys around their will always be an embarrassing moment for them or for me.

TIME FOR SABOTAGE!

**A/n oh dear how is James gonna get out of this one? That must have been embarrassing for James. **

***Usually women say thing 'I am a smart, strong, independent woman'  
James: It was really, now tell me what Katie is planning so she doesn't hurt my face. (goes and hides in a corner).  
Katie: Stop being a big pretty baby  
James: Ahha, you think I'm pretty you admit it.  
Katie: shut up!  
Me: Better go and sort these two out Carlos can you say bye (goes and shouts at Katie and James)  
Carlos: OK well bye then hope to see you soon and please review if you can. .lol.**


End file.
